Consumers can browse and search the Internet for videos that is of interest to them. For example, consumers can use a search engine to find a popular music video. When a search is performed for a particular popular music video, other videos may appear in the search results that are not related to and are not particular relevant to the particular music video that the user is searching for.
Consumers can also access channels in order to view, download, and/or otherwise access videos. Other types of multimedia content, besides videos, may be accessed including audio clips, movie clips, TV clips, and music videos, as well as amateur content such as video blogging, short original videos, pictures, photos, other multimedia content, etc.